


My Name is Romeo

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 但是这个脑洞听着就甜, 电路脑洞大得很
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有个小包子挑事 这个小包子在现实中没摸到巨巨 于是文里满足他一下好了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“结弦，这束花是，嗯，来自一个，嗯，比较重要的人。”

小林芳子怀里抱着一大捧玫瑰，艰难地把头从右侧露出来，却又解释不清送花人到底是谁。

“这花好晦气！”路过的佳菜子不假思索地突出了心里所想，结果就是被结弦的一个白眼瞪了回去。于是她赶忙抬手捂住嘴巴，闷闷地说：“本来就是，一捧白色的花，多晦气！”

“你看清楚啊，姐姐，这是按我考斯滕做的！”佳菜子的评价让结弦有点不悦，他不开心地从小林部长怀里把花接了过来，然后就低下头，数着点缀在大片白玫瑰中的红玫瑰、黄玫瑰、绿玫瑰。红色、黄色和绿色有规则地从左边一直延伸，彩色的弧线果然和结弦考斯滕上红黄绿三色宝石如出一辙。被这精细的花束惊呆了的佳菜子叫了起来。

“蘑菇，为什么你的饭都这么厉害！这个，这个真得太漂亮了啊！”说完还想去抱一抱，感受一下“艺术品”的气息。结弦果断地用胳膊肘顶住了“进击的竹马”。“刚才不是还在嫌弃吗？”

“部长，这是比较重要的人送的？”他的问题让看着两个孩子打闹，几乎都要笑起来的小林又皱起了眉头。

“其实，也不是很重要，算是来自加拿大冰协的礼物吧。”说完这个，小林立马转身走开了，像是怕那个以话多出名的男孩会摁住自己追问那个人的名字似的。

果然，小林身后的男孩大声喊着追问着：“唉，到底是谁呀！加拿大的？我认识的人吗？男的，女的？运动员还是官员呐！怎么不自己送呢？小林部长！”

而小林芳子早就一溜烟不知跑去了什么地方，只留下一个男孩对着花束发呆，女孩则是围着发呆的男孩打转，嘴里冒出一个又一个她生造出来的男人名字。

“够啦！你起码也说些女孩的名字好不好，生怕别人不知道我喜欢什么样的人吗？”结弦睁圆的眼睛里还带着对佳菜子幼稚行为的无可奈何，但语气却是既生硬又生气，不过只要看看他的脸就能知道，这只是他装出来的怒气而已。

“你快去换衣服啦！”结弦继续命令着“竹马”，也没忘记继续用自己的胳膊肘提供帮助。

“讨厌死了，别用胳膊顶我！”被推向更衣室方向的女孩不开心地逗着被细瘦的胳膊肘顶痛的肩膀。

“小气鬼，花都不给摸！我才不稀罕呢！”佳菜子这样嘴硬地说着，不情愿地离开了。

 

现在，终于只剩自己一个人了，结弦舒了一口气，又吸了一口花香。味道竟然有些熟悉。他便一直低着头出了神。感受着脖子上奖牌带子压出的沉甸甸的感觉，那个爱哭的男孩忍不住又流下了眼泪。

上一年的世锦赛，自己也是这样就流了泪。不过今年，我是冠军了，这样想着，结弦又忍不住笑了起来，但没想到笑得太过突然反而把自己呛到了。他赶紧捶了捶胸口，又很快地抹了抹眼泪。

去年哭出来是因为太不甘心，现在则是一种释怀，总算拿出了不负奥运冠军的演技！

去年的眼泪还需要别人来擦才能止住，现在自己很轻松就能破涕为笑，甚至还因为笑得太剧烈而呛到。

“哈哈哈哈！”

听到自己竟然忘我地笑出了声，结弦立马捂起嘴，缩着头四下张望了下，怕被别人看到自己这幅模样。

诶，去年我也是一个人在后台，怕被人发现呢。

 

一年前，结弦在接受了大卫（威尔森）的温暖安慰后，眼泪仍然止不住。怕教练担心的他只好抱着维尼藏在了后台一间小屋子里，正一个人默默揩眼泪的时候，一只手突然从背后抓住了他的肩膀。

“没关系的，结弦。”那只手的主人用日语说道。

已经被这个陌生的手、陌生的声音吓呆的结弦完全僵住了，“你是谁？”他只能挤出这几个字。

陌生的声音没有回答他，而声音的主人从他的背后绕道了他的面前，跪在了地上，正好与坐在椅子上的男孩平视，还抬起了那只压在结弦肩膀上的手，转而伸去维尼纸巾盒抽出来一张纸巾递给了满脸眼泪的男孩。

“你不是日本人？”结弦惊讶地发现说着纯正日语的人竟然长了一张西方人的脸。

“我的祖母是日本人。”

“哦。”结弦生硬地点了下头，不知道该怎么回复这个突然闯入自己安全距离的陌生人。不过，说是陌生人，也有些牵强，因为这张脸对于结弦非常熟悉，但已经哭晕的男孩怎么都想不起这张英俊的脸到底属于谁。

“快擦擦呀！”

听到男人这句话，结弦才意识到自己一直都没有接过他递过来的那张纸巾，便赶忙说着“对不起”，双手拿过来擦了擦脸上的泪痕。

“刚才威尔森不是都给你擦过眼睛了吗？怎么还在哭？”

男孩咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，他现在脑中一片混乱，并不只是大哭引发的，还有这个看起来完全把自己当成了一个熟人的会说日语的顶着一张熟悉的英俊的脸的外国人。“你是谁呀，对不起我想不起你的名字了。”他只能这样问了。

而男人似乎也被这个问题难倒了，也犹豫了起来，他也抿了抿唇，然后回答“Stewart”。

“我不认识叫Stewart的。”结弦小心翼翼地说，音调到最后已经低得只有自己才能听到了。

“我是，嗯，你的粉丝，刚刚比赛完捡到一张工作证，就偷偷进来看你。”

看着跪在地上的男人的样子，结弦就能知道，明明是一个真正的工作人员，粉丝还会西装革履来看比赛吗？不过想着自己有一个这么英俊的粉丝在自己面前说着傻傻的谎，结弦终于破涕为笑了。

“嘿嘿。”

“那不要哭了啊，我得走了，一会被人发现会被扔出去的。”Stewar一边说一边把食指举到最前，做了一个噤声的手势，“别告诉别人哦。”

结弦笑着点头答应着他。

 

而Stewart到底是谁，在他日后在雅虎上搜索“羽生 花样滑冰”的视频时，终于得到了答案。看着屏幕上滑着“巴黎散步道”的自己对着裁判席昂着头撩起头发的时候，他觉得自己又要哭了，Stewart，是ISU国际裁判，是自己多少次面对的人啊！所以那张脸怎么会不熟悉呢。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles Stewart从没想到，自己也会有对着电视上的男孩，左手拿着一朵玫瑰，右手拔着花瓣，嘴里念叨着：“约，不约，约，不约，约，不约... ...约。”

对这个神为自己选择的结果，Charles只能把眉头皱地更狠。他原本做出这种事情，就没有想要得到结果，因为自己清楚，先不说羽生会不会喜欢自己，单单自己ISU裁判这个身份，就会让他拒自己千里之外吧。现役选手和裁判，在外人看来，除了猫腻应该是不会有别的了。

既然说到了这个，Charles又开始了对自己的反省。

三月的世锦赛上，自己为“巴黎散步道”中完美的3A按下了“+1”的GOE，为罗朱中完美的4T按下了“0”。而自己也在按下的一瞬间，开始了对自己的质疑。

在13年的世锦赛与结弦的后台一遇，自己原本对于这个男孩的喜爱就变成了一种更为真实的感情。在Charles的脑中，自己与结弦已经不再是裁判与选手的关系了。而自己害怕这种感情会变成一块挡在自己面前的石头，会困扰自己，让自己无法客观公正地为结弦打分，他便只好刻意地压制着自己。但没想到结果竟然向着相反的方向去了：自己给出的“+1”和“0”的GOE，全完对不起结弦啊。不过幸好要强的男孩的还是以微弱的优势夺冠了，没有被自己的愚蠢行为拉下水。

“不只是裁判和选手。”Charles低头念叨着这句话，双眼盯着已经被自己拔秃的玫瑰花，直挺挺的一根，在花店时就已经被人弄掉了刺，被自己带回家后，连花瓣也保不住了。自己就和这玫瑰一样，被外界拔光了希望，连爱情都不能，哪怕是争取一下，第一步都不能做。

 

“舅舅！你，你偷看我的DVD！”凌晨从卧室摸出来，本打算去冰箱里偷点夜宵的Erni发现自己偷偷买的《觉醒之时》竟然被舅舅摸出来放。Erni生气地把冰箱门甩上，直冲到Charles眼前，身体一横，胳膊一伸，把舅舅的视线挡了个严严实实。

“你怎么还没睡觉！这都几点了！”正为自己的感情问题苦恼的Charles一点都不想和小外甥在这样的问题上纠结，况且这盘碟子，根本不是他从Erni那拿来的。

“我不管几点了，这次是你做错事！凭什么乱翻我的东西！”好不容易抓住这个严厉舅舅的小辫子，Erni才不会这么轻易放手，怎么也要让他多赔偿自己一点零花钱。对，每周要涨二十块。这样想着，Erni的嘴角都忍不住翘了起来，正张嘴要提要求的时候，“要我原谅你也好，每周给我... ...”

“谁说这是你的？”

“诶？”Erni不解地挠了挠后脑勺，转过身瞥了眼电视屏幕，没错啊，就是自己的偶像羽生的《觉醒之时》。

“我买的当然是我的！怎么，你还想抢小孩子的东西！”

“这是我的。”Charles把手里已经光秃秃的玫瑰扔在一边，站起来抓住了Erni的胳膊，“现在去睡觉，不然扣你零花钱。”

被舅舅赶回卧室后，Erni仍是一头雾水，什么叫“是他的”，明明就是我的。他生气地把自己甩到床上，哪知动作过猛，屁股压倒了一个硬硬的东西上。揉着屁股直起身来的Erni伸手去摸索那个弄疼自己的东西，竟然是自己的《觉醒之时》。所以舅舅根本就不知道我喜欢羽生选手，我刚才的话是把自己给卖了，想着想着，Erni就涨红了脸，真是让人害羞，不过，楼下那个，真的是舅舅自己的？这么说来，舅舅也是喜欢他的。

意识到自己发现了惊天大秘密的Erni又睡不着了，在床上扭了半个小时之后，他还是跳下了床，光着脚丫蹦到了Charles的卧室，“舅舅，你也喜欢他是吗？”

“这个月都没有零花钱了，Ernesto！”

 

也正是那天晚上Erni阴差阳错的吐出了他自己是羽生饭的事情，让Charles做出了表白的决定。因为，从现在起，喜欢结弦的人只会有增无减，不仅是阿姨们、女孩子们、像自己这样的男人们，甚至连Erni这个年级的男孩都被自己的结弦迷住了。Charles知道，留给自己的时间和机会并不多了。还没有追求到结弦，我就在烦恼追求到之后的事情了，因为害怕压力、害怕两个人会承受不住的结果而不试图跨出第一步，真是太傻了。

“明明能做到的事情等到失败了说可惜，那不是很无聊么，那就应该是没有用尽全力去做！”在努力这个方面，果然自己要向结弦学习的还有很多啊。自己的结弦，真是努力又可爱，Charles决定自己也要为结弦而努力。

于是，通过冰协的联系，拿到了羽生家地址的行动派Charles决定登门去拜访。

 

“羽生小姐，我是结弦在加拿大的朋友。Charles Stewart，叫我Charles就好了。”

“结弦，还在八户呢。”面对着一个外国人的突然来访的羽生纱绫满脸怀疑地看着Charles，对于结弦的朋友圈子，她是一清二楚的，Charles Stewart，她可是从没听说过的。

“是的，八户的商演。不过昨天结弦跟我说，他会和羽生夫人坐今晚的车回来，让我来家里等他呢。”

“诶？”不过这个外国人对弟弟的行程这么了解，他或许是一个结弦从没提起过的秘密朋友？而且，坏人不会长这么帅的吧。犹犹豫豫的纱绫偏过身子，让Charles进了门。


End file.
